Quidditch Arrivals
by Twitcher01
Summary: Hermione has never missed one of Harry's games and she isn't going to start now because she is NOT in labour! Not HHR , just friendship


**A game of Quidditch will only end once the Golden Snitch has been caught, or at the mutual consent of both team Captains.**

* * *

"Stop that." Hermione ordered quietly as she pressed a hand to the side of her stomach. Impossible, she was not going into labour now. It was the final match of the season before the world cup and she was NOT going to miss Harry play. She'd not missed one of his matches and since it was his last season she was not going to start now. Especially not such an important game.

After a few seconds the pain subsided and she rubbed her stomach softly, feeling the usual kicking from inside. She wasn't due for another two weeks. This was not labour, she was not missing this match.

"Ready?" Ron called, sticking his head into the room. The entire family was showing out in support, but who they were supporting was a coin toss. Harry was playing on one team, Angelina on the other. This could be a tougher game to cheer for then the matches when Harry was forced to play against Ginny considering the outcome determined the World Cup.

"Yes." Hermione replied quickly, straightening her blouse.

"You sure you want to go?" Ron asked worriedly. He clearly wanted to go and the fact he was willing to miss it made her love him all the more.

"I'm not missing what could be Harry's final game." Hermione told him stubbornly.

Ron chuckled and held her hand as they prepared to disapparate. "Let me know the moment you need something, okay? I don't want either of you being uncomfortable."

"Got it." she smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

_**"And Weasley has the Quaffle, passes to Bell and SCORE! Wood can't block it leaving the score 200-230 in favour of the Harpies!"  
**_

Yet another reason to not miss this game beyond Harry's nearing retirement and the fact it determined the World Cup's other team: It was a grudge match of sorts. Oliver Wood, keeper and now captain of Puddlemere United, and Harry verses Ginny's old team who currently featured Angelina Weasley(Nee Johnson) and Katie Bell in chaser positions.

They were all determined to win and no one wanted to miss this. The family relationship was one being played up in the press to no end. The teams seemed evenly matched, so much so that six hours in there was still no clear winner.

It wasn't Hermione's favourite game to begin with and when it dragged on like this it verged on torture. Especially considering the contractions that were coming more frequently.

The box they sat in was large and filled with most of the Weasley family members, in-laws and children included. Teddy sat a few seats down with Victoire, both utterly transfixed by the game.

George had baby Freddie sitting on his lap trying to explain the game and where Mummy was. The baby however seemed more interested in chewing on his hands. Ginny was laughing as James tried to stand only to repeatedly fall back onto the floor on his bottom with a loud thump; every time she laughed he'd giggle too.

She was keeping an eye on the game at the same time but it was anyone's guess who she was supporting. Ginny was due to have her baby soon too but at least she had two more months and wouldn't have to fear going into labour at the world cup.

What surprised her most though was that Percy had tagged along with his wife and daughter. He wasn't paying any attention to the game at all and was hiding in back playing with Dominique and Little Molly, helping them build towers only to be knocked down again by giggling two year olds.

She winced slightly as pain rippled through her back and stomach and pressed a hand to her stomach trying to will it away. She was not going to the hospital; she wasn't due yet!

Someone must have scored while she was distracted because just down the row of seats Ron stood and cheered. George quickly reached up and slapped the back of his head making Freddie giggle and Bill chuckle.

Must have been Angelina's team.

"'ow long?"

Hermione looked up as she felt someone sit next to her and saw Fleur looking at her with concern.

"What?"

"'ow long?" Fleur repeated, keeping her voice quiet. Hermione had to commend the witch, after nearly ten years of living in England she'd grasped the language completely mostly tamed her accent well at least when she tried.

"How long what?" Hermione asked trying hard to pretend she didn't understand.

Fleur sent her a look that clearly said 'pull the other one'. "'ow long 'ave you been in labour."

"I'm not-" Hermione cut off with a hiss and pressed a hand to the side of her stomach.

She breathed evenly and felt Fleur rub her back soothingly.

"Want to lie again?" Fleur asked with amusement.

"How did you know?"

Fleur rolled her eyes, "I've 'ad two and there are three others in this box born recently. 'Ow long?"

Hermione blushed. "Since just before the match started."

All trace of amusement was gone and Fleur's eyes went wide.

"For six 'ours?" Fleur demanded.

"Shh! Keep it down." Hermione snapped, motioning for Fleur to be quiet. "I don't want them to know."

"Why not? You need to go to 'ospital." Fleur said looking around. No one had noticed at all. Of course the boys wouldn't, the Weasley boys tended to be quite obtuse but not even Ginny or Audrey had noticed.

"My water hasn't broke yet and the contractions aren't close enough." Hermione listed. "First labour can take hours."

"It's been 'ours." Fleur pointed out.

"Many more hours."

"Why not?" Fleur switched tactics and asked about the game. "It's just a match and you 'ate the game." Fleur resumed rubbing Hermione's back lightly to help ease discomfort.

"I don't hate the game. It's just not my favourite thing."

"My point stands."

"Harry's playing." Hermione said simply. "I haven't missed a match yet and I'm certainly not going to now that it's his final season and possibly final match."

"I could probably make you go if I tried." Fleur said easily.

Hermione scoffed and looked at Fleur. "You could, but you'd most likely enthrall the entire stadium in the process."

Fleur laughed lightly and looked at her watch and then at the game. It didn't show any signs of ending soon, but then again it rarely did. "Ten minutes." she told Hermione, her tone leaving no room for argument. "If the game 'asn't ended by then I'll tell them and you're going to 'ospital."

Hermione didn't respond beyond a vague non-committal noise. She wasn't leaving till the game was over and that was that.

* * *

Ten minutes came and went and still the game didn't end.

Fleur looked at Hermione then at her watch.

"Don't." Hermione said quickly. "Please don't. I'm not leaving-" Once again she was cut off by pain.

Fleur waved her hand to get someone's attention, pointedly not saying anything as she caught Ron's attention and pointed to his wife.

Ron nearly flew across the box, skidding to his knees next to his wife. "Are you okay?"

"She's in labour." Fleur said as Hermione shot her a dirty look.

"What? How long?" Ron asked panicking and quite effectively catching the entire box's attention.

"What's wrong?" Ginny picked up James and looked over.

"She's in labour!" Ron croaked.

"Isn't it early?" George paled as much as his brother.

Score for obtuse and panic prone.

"We've got to get to St. Mungo's." Percy said, climbing off the floor to his feet.

"No." Hermione said.

"No?" Ron questioned seemingly regaining his ability to speak.

"No." Hermione said again this time stronger. "I'm not going while the game's still on."

"But you hate Quidditch!" George reasoned.

Hermione groaned, "I don't hate the game, I just don't find it interesting."

"So why stay?" Audrey asked worriedly.

Hermione glared at them, "Harry's playing. I'm not missing one of Harry's matches. I never have."

"How long has she been in labour?" Ginny asked.

"'She' is sitting right here." Hermione gritted her teeth both in annoyance and pain.

"Six 'ours." Fleur told Ginny. "Since the game began."

There were yells of several sorts through the box that gained even the youngest child's attention.

"You need to-"

"We have to-"

"SIX HOURS?"

"STOP!" Hermione yelled and everyone quieted. "I'm not going."

Ginny bit her lip as they started arguing and let out a piercing whistle. James glared up at her from her lap and grumbled making her smooth his hair in apology. "George, run and tell your wife that Hermione's in labour and to get a move on finishing the game. Percy you go tell Harry."

"Why?" Percy looked confused.

"Because if there's one thing that'll make sure Harry puts all his effort into getting that snitch it's the news his godchild is on the way and might be born in the stadium thanks to him."

"But it's not his-" Percy shut up quickly at his sister's look. "Going, going." He stopped to kiss Little Molly as he passed and hurried out.

George looked around and tapped Bill, shoving Freddie into his arms with a grin and taking off running to alert his wife.

"Is Aunt 'Mione having my cousin?" Teddy asked curiously, using the name Hermione had nearly killed Ginny for teaching him."

"Your God-sibling and any minute." Bill said cheerfully.

Victoire frowned lightly, "Another boy?"

"I don't know." Bill shrugged and brushed her hair back from her face, shifting Freddie to his other hip. "Would another boy be bad?"

"We're even." the Six year old declared dramatically. "A boy would make the boys ahead!"

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, well we'll have to see won't we?"

* * *

Percy took one route while George went another both heading to opposite sides of the stadium to track down the referee or his back up to call a time out.

Percy was lucky and found one quite quickly on the Puddlemere side of the field. All he needed to mention was 'family emergency' and the ref was blowing his whistle to ground everyone. There were perks to being a Weasley nowadays.

The players hit the fields and went to their respective sides, Percy could see George waiting on the other side, and didn't look happy.

In fact Oliver Wood looked like he was going to kill Percy.

"Why are you stopping our game?" Oliver demanded as he stormed over, Harry rushing eagerly just behind him.

"Is Ginny okay?" Harry asked breathlessly, obviously concerned.

"Ginny's fine." Percy reassured him.

"Then why'd you stop it?" Oliver sounded offended. "We were getting even!"

"Hermione's gone into labour." Percy had to give Harry credit, he didn't faint like Percy had assumed he would but instead just sort of swooned on the spot and was held up by one of his team's beaters. He'd fainted when finding out Ginny was in labour with James.

"But she's not due!" Harry said frantically. "It's not time. There's no bag here! This wasn't the plan!" Harry rambled, eyes wide. Percy resisted the urge to laugh. For some reason, that none of them quite ever got explained, Hermione and Ron's delivery plans included Harry. So much so that he was the second person to call just above her parents. When asked Ginny had just laughed about it and brushed them off, obviously amused at something they didn't know.

Then again the first people called when Ginny went into labour and Harry fainted were Ron and Hermione.

"Right. Labour." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Get her to St. Mungo's and give us a shout when it's born. We've got a game to win!"

"She won't go."

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"She is insistent that she's not going to hospital until the game is over because she's not missed one of your games since first year and 'isn't going to start now'."

Harry's eyes went wider, if that were possible, and the amused beater had to catch him again.

"We have to do something." Harry rubbed his head and looked towards the box he knew his family to be in.

"You could always cancel." Percy suggested logically.

"No, no, no." Oliver said frantically shaking his head at Percy. "We can't cancel, we can't! If we do the girls win! DO YOU WANT THE GIRLS TO WIN!" Oliver yelled turning red.

Percy glared at his old dorm mate. "Watching my sister-in-law beat my brother in law might be interesting but you know what I do want? MY NIECE TO BE BORN IN HOSPITAL!" He raised his voice to match Oliver's and crossed his arms. "Not in front of the rest of my family and the kids."

Oliver had the grace to look slightly ashamed as he looked at Harry. "Harry...?"

Harry bit his lip and tried to calm his whirling mind. If it were any real danger or any immediate signs of the baby appearing Hermione would go...right? This was the match to determine the Cup! "Um...Give it another twenty if possible." he said quickly checking his watch and blinking to clear his vision. "If not then we can call a time out."

"I know for a fact those can last up to two hours so don't even try to protest, Wood." Percy said evenly.

"How do you know?" Oliver demanded.

"Years of living with you. I learned Quidditch rules in self defence." Percy scoffed. "George's gone to tell Angelina so I assume they've reached about the same level of compromise. I know the girls don't want to lose to 'the idiot boys' either."

"Fine." Oliver conceded. "Let Angelina know that I'd be amiable to a two hour time out if we absolutely have to."

Percy figured that was the best he'd get and left to go back to the box, digging one of the communication mirrors out of his pocket as he went. "Audrey Weasley."

* * *

"What's wrong?" were the first words out of Angelina's mouth as she landed, running over to George. "Where's Freddie?"

"He's fine. Bill's got him."

"Then why did you force a time-out?" Katie demanded. "We were winning!"

"Hermione's in labour." He told Angelina urgently.

"Okay? Congratulations and we'll meet you at hospital when the match is done." Angelina said slowly, excited about the news of a new niece or nephew soon but at a loss to why they'd paused the match for this.

"She won't go to hospital." George said in frustration.

"Why not?" Angelina said baffled.

"Something about how she's not missing Harry's game because she hasn't missed one yet." George waved his hand theatrically, "It's very moving but point is: Baby on way."

"Well...how far apart are the contractions?" Angelina asked, fiddling with her gloves.

"I...dunno." George admitted.

"Has her water broke?" Angelina added.

"I...not sure." George said.

"Useless." Angelina teased and held her hand out.

He sighed and produced his mirror.

"Ron Weasley." she called into it and heard her name repeated back to her.

A quick conversation rewarded her with no more information beyond the fact that some Weasley men were useless in a 'crisis'. Rampaging Dragons, Death Eaters and Duels they could handle but apparently labour sent their brains to mush. "Hand the mirror to someone who knows."  
There was movement and Fleur's face appeared.

"George knows nothing."

"Hey!"

Angelina ignored George's protests, "Apparently neither does Daddy-to-be. How far apart are her contractions?"

"Seven minutes."

"Has her water broke?"

"Not yet."

Angelina nodded. "How long has she been in labour?"

"Six 'ours."

"I knew that one!" George said quickly to prove he knew something.

"Hours?" Angelina demanded even as Katie thumped her husband for her. "Merlin..."

She shared a look with her team. "I'd hate giving this over to the boys..."

"Not close enough to really worry yet." Katie said slowly. "Water's not broke..."

"Angelina." Fleur said.

"What?" Angelina looked back.

"Audrey says Percy says that Oliver says they'll play for 20 more minutes and if the snitch has not been caught by then he is 'amiable' to a two hour time out if it has to be done."

"Amiable?" Angelina laughed and fought back the urge to make a rude gesture across the pitch. "Fine. Deal. Tell Hermione I'm going to smack her for this one later."

"I think she's suffering enough." Fleur said dryly.

* * *

Oh God he was going to be a Godfather again, Harry thought madly as he flew as high up as he could.

This time he'd get to be there when it was born. Born...he swayed and nearly fell off his broom. He'd fainted when Ginny went into labour, nearly passed out when James was being born and had been sick afterwards. Those last two were just between him, Ginny, the Healer and Molly who had patted his back and not laughed too hard.

Of course he had to be there when the baby was born. It had never been a question. He was Godfather, or would be, and had been both of their best friends for fifteen years. Hell, both their mothers had been threatening to adopt him for the last eight.

He even got to suggest baby names. Ginny found it all utterly adorable and was more than use to their 'antics' over the years and had long since given up worrying about him and Hermione having anything between them that was romantic. Ron had happily given up that worry too after Harry convinced him Hermione was 'like a sister'. Ginny referred to them as twins on occasion to tease them but understood.

His eyes scanned the air for the snitch as the Holyhead Harpies Seeker came to rest next to him.

"You alright there? You look a bit peaky." Helena Cooper teased him. At five feet even she made for a great Seeker when it came to weight and air resistance and was far too relentless for his tastes. In short, an excellent player.

"I'm fine." Harry said, not looking at her.

"Sure you're not going to faint?" She smirked.

Damn the Prophet! "I'm sure."

His eyes spotted a glint of gold in the distance and with a grin he was off, Helena hot on his tail.

* * *

"Twenty more minutes? Can we do that?" Ron nearly whimpered as he sat by his wife.

"Yes." Audrey nodded, trying to think back to her brief rotation as a Healer in which she'd dealt with Maternity.

"Probably." Ginny agreed, eyes moving between Harry and Hermione now.

Hermione glowered at them, "I'm staying even if it doesn't happen."

"So you say." Bill said lightly, handing Freddie back to his father when he came rushing back into the box. "I'm relatively certain between all of us we could make you go to hospital."

"Tried that." Fleur smiled at her husband, "She doesn't think it would work."

"Hmph." Bill grinned, "Brute strength."

"I'll hex you into next week." Hermione said seriously.

The clock ticked closer to the end of their countdown and she ignored them packing up the baby things in preparation to leave.

Victoire and Teddy who were old enough to understand were bouncing around too, keeping Little Molly and Dominique entertained just in case.

"That's it." Ron said, looking at his own watch. "Twenty minutes."

Hermione glared at him. "I'm not going."

"You said-"

"**You** said." she countered.

"But you-"

"_**AND POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!" **_the announcer's voice echoed with excitement through the stadium and everyone's eyes turned to the pitch.

Harry was racing across the entire pitch, the other Seeker not far behind him. Then suddenly he was diving far too steeply.

* * *

Harry held his breath as if breathing would keep him from going fast enough as he raced across the field. He wasn't sure what the score was and didn't care at the moment. He was just focused on ending the game so he could meet his new Godchild and not be murdered by an angry Ron who's baby was born in a Quidditch stadium.

It moved and he dived steeper, in a move that could be a feint if it weren't for the prize at the end. He sped through the air at nearly an 80 degree angle to the ground, trying to gain speed. Suddenly he couldn't hear the crowd anymore, just the woosh of air and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. As he got close to the ground it fluttered away and he was forced to turn 180 within two feet of space or risk hitting a goal post. He executed a corkscrew turn only as he extended his hand to catch the Snitch realizing he was going far to fast, far too low and what danger position it put him in.

He crashed into the ground, shoulder first with a loud crack and a popping noise.

Harry groaned and bit back an oath and pain and weakly opened his right hand. He traded what it held to his other hand and held up the snitch in victory.

This thing was being kept, he thought as his team mates landed all around him, emblazoned with his Godchild's name and hung up on their wall for their entire life as a symbol of what he'd do for them.

Angelina landed and was at his side in a few steps. "You idiot! She's going to kill you for that!"

"Yeah," Harry groaned as she helped him to his feet. "But as I'm going to hospital she'll have to come find me to do it."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, come back here!" Harry ignored the Healer's yell as he jogged through the hallways, concentrating on finding his best friend and not on the pain jolting through him with each step.

"Harry! Over here!"

He followed the voice and found his family sitting in a small waiting room they'd been in a few times before. "Hey! Hermione is..?"

George pointed to his right where a door stood on the left side of the hallway.

"Right. Thanks!" Harry grinned brightly and dashed in.

"He needs healed!" the Healer who'd been trying to get him to stop protested.

"Don't worry. Audrey can do it." George said brightly, patting his sister-in-law. "What other use is having a Healer in the family."

Audrey glowered at him then nodded at the other woman. "I'll get him."

* * *

"You idiot!" Hermione yelled as Harry dashed in and shut the door behind him to ward off any healers.

She was in a hospital gown looking very annoyed at being forced to sit on a hospital bed. Ron was pale, but not too bad as he sat on the chair next to her.

"Hey, they told me to catch the snitch, I caught the snitch!" Harry protested with a smile.

"How's your arm?" Ron asked sympathetically, "I swear we heard that where we were sitting."

"Yes, what's the Healer say?" Hermione switched into what they called 'mother mode'.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged then winced. "I ran off to find you before she could do anything."

"What!"

"In my defence, Godchild outweighs healing at the moment." Harry didn't need to mention his hatred of doctors, both Muggle and Magical, when it came to being injured. He was always afraid he'd be stuck on bed rest like he had so many times in Hogwarts.

He needed to be here today, when his godchild was born. He got a kick out of that word still, godchild.

Everyone thought he was here just as their best friend of fifteen years, which he would be, but it wasn't just that.

After seeing Harry faint at the news his wife was in labour and hearing horror stories from his brothers Ron had come to a conclusion.

_"I need_ _you to do me a favour." Ron said, pulling Harry aside as everyone celebrated the news that Hermione was pregnant.  
_

_"Anything." Harry said quickly and without thought, watching Hermione with a grin.  
_

_"I need you to be in the delivery room with me."  
_

_Harry's head snapped from Hermione to Ron's eyes. "What?"  
_

_"You fainted when you found out your wife was in labour, Andromeda says Remus passed out and even George got sick." Ron's eyes were desperate. "I need you in there with me, mate, to keep me from being an idiot."  
_

_"I'm sure you won't be an idiot."  
_

_"Please?" Ron whispered urgently, "I need you."  
_

_Harry looked at his friend and gulped back the terror he himself felt. "Okay. I'll do it." Harry shook Ron's hand and accepted the giant hug of gratitude._

Hermione had smacked them both, rolled her eyes and went back to ignoring their 'idiocy' right after she found out, but she didn't protest.

The door opened and Harry automatically moved to hide, but it was just Audrey.

"Oh...It's you." Harry sighed, "I thought it was the evil Healer lady who was trying to poke me."

Audrey smiled almost predatory. "Ron, grab him."

"What?" Harry asked quickly as Audrey locked the door.

"Harry, she is a Healer." Hermione laughed, grateful for the distraction.

* * *

Percy hurried down the hallway with Hermione's parents following closely. Technically they weren't supposed to be in a magical hospital but what use was it being war heroes if you couldn't find a way around rules like that.

Harry was the one set in 'The Plan', as he and Ron called it, to go get Hermione's parents but given his injury and how out of it he was acting they'd decided Percy was best.

"Right through here, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." Percy waved his arm to show them to the waiting room.

"Ben!" Arthur proclaimed happily, climbing to his feet.

"Hello, Arthur." Benedict Granger, or Ben as he much preferred to be called, greeted his in-law and endured the giant hug.

His wife, Jane, jolted and stepped away from Molly when a loud shout of pain came from the closed door.

"Don't worry, dear, that's just Harry." Molly consoled her.

"Why's Harry screaming?" Ben questioned, taking the seat Arthur indicated next to himself.

"We were at a Quidditch match," Ginny gestured to her family, "and my darling husband decided the best way to end it was to hurt himself severely while grabbing the snitch. I'm betting he claims he did it on purpose to get Hermione here."

Angelina scoffed, still wearing her uniform from the game. "Please, that was an idiotic suicidal effort that ended up with him hurting himself on accident. Of course he'll claim it was a noble reason and his intention."

Moments later the door flew open and Harry skidded out, sliding on the floor as he ran and nearly hitting the wall. Audrey followed, a smirk on her face as she twirled her wand with her fingers.

Jane slipped past her into Hermione's room to check on her daughter.

"Make that evil Witch stay away from me." Harry demanded, pointing at her in false horror. "She's mean!"

"You're a baby." Audrey countered, sitting back down with her daughter and husband.

"Yeah, but you're still mean." Harry said sulkily, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Charlie should be here any minute." Ginny said checking her watch. He was apparating in which meant it'd take him several minutes and quite a few stops and starts; only extremely powerful witches or wizards could actually Apparate intercontinentally. "I'll go meet him."

"I'll go with you!"

She laughed at the words that came from every brother present, all trying to keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble. "I'll be fine."

"I'll go." George repeated, brushing Freddie's hair as he stood up to follow her.

Ginny laughed again and placed James in his dad's arms. "Calm down." She told her husband, kissing his cheek as she passed.

"I'm calm. This is calm." Harry said as he held James.

"Da!" James proclaimed loudly, patting his dad's face with his hands.

"Completely calm." Harry said again as everyone laughed.

There was a loud yell from inside the hospital room and Harry winced.

"Here, go see Grandpa." Harry looked quiet distracted as he handed James to Hermione's father instead of Arthur.

"Oh my God." Ben proclaimed as he stared at the smiling baby in his arms. "It's finally happened. After years of threats they've finally gone and adopted him."

Arthur smiled brightly and handed Ben one of his 'it's a boy' cigars kept on hand just in case. "Congratulations."

"Ga!" James declared.

* * *

"Is anyone in this family planning on having a baby again within the next five years?" Charlie demanded as he mopped at the blood on his forehead. Egypt to England in 10 Apparition points, and on the 9th he'd splinched off a section of eyebrow.

Ginny pointedly rubbed her stomach before regaining her seat.

"Anyone else?" Charlie complained.

Percy shrugged, "We've always thought we'd have a few."

Audrey nodded. "Yes, probably."

"Then I'm getting a portkey!" Charlie declared, flopping down into one of the waiting room chairs with a sigh of annoyance. "This bloody hurts!"

As Audrey tended to Charlie, Ginny looked around in surprise. "Mr. Granger, not that I'm complaining but...Why've you got James?"

Ben looked at her and she recognized Hermione's baffled face, "Apparently I'm a Granddad already and didn't know it."

"GA!" James agreed, pressing a slobbery kiss against Ben's cheek.

* * *

An hour and a half after arriving at the hospital Harry became a Godfather for the second time.

Ron hadn't fainted, though he'd swooned and Harry had had to catch him twice. Thankfully neither male had passed out or gotten sick this time, a fact Harry fully credited on having seen James born and Ron's determination not to miss a moment.

"It's a girl!" Ron declared to the waiting room as he left Hermione, Harry and her mum behind.

Harry laughed at the cheers and looked carefully at the small bundle. "A bit red, isn't she?"

"She's cute!" Jane protested lightly.

"She looks like Ron after the Cannons lose." Harry added and got a light smack from Hermione. "You decide on a name yet?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded and blushed a bit, "I got the first name but only because Ron declared he got to choose the middle name all on his own."

"What's the name then?"

"Rose."

"Rose." Harry repeated with a smile. "That's not Shakespeare, I thought you told him Shakespeare?"

Hermione bit her lip, "That one he chose."

Jane's eyes widened, "Oh no..."

"How bad could it be?" Harry asked.

"That's right, Rose Hero Weasley!" Ron's voice sounded from outside.

"That bad." Hermione said dryly.

* * *

Hermione took back her declaration that Ron picked the silliest name ever when two days later Albus Severus Potter was born two months early.


End file.
